A Bump in the Night
by CHSPatriot09
Summary: Ginny wakes Harry up because she hears a noise downstairs. It turns out to be Albus sneaking back in from a late night out, and Harry is angry. Ginny finds a way to relieve him of some of his stress. Rated M for explicit sexual content.


**Ginny wakes Harry up because she hears a noise downstairs. It turns out to be Albus sneaking back in from a late night out, and Harry is angry. Ginny finds a way to relieve him of some of his stress. Just a Harry/Ginny lemon because I felt like writing one. No copyright infringement intended. Obviously Harry Potter and his magical universe belongs to JK Rowling.**

"Harry," Ginny said, shoving at her husband's shoulder in an attempt to wake him.

"Mm," Harry grunted, rolling away from her and covering his face with a pillow.

"Harry!" Ginny said, more forcefully this time, yanking the pillow out of his grip. "Wake up, you bloody wanker. I think I heard a noise downstairs."

"'s probably the cat," Harry murmured sleepily, grabbing another pillow.

"We don't have a fucking cat," his wife snapped, whacking him with the pillow she was holding before tearing the covers away from him. "Now get your ass up and let's go check downstairs. I'm serious, I heard someone. What if someone is trying to break in? What if they've already broken in and they're stealing all my china?"

"Fine," Harry groaned. "Although, if someone in fact has broken in, I don't understand why you're so worried about your damn dishes…"

Harry pulled himself out of bed, searching the nightstand for his glasses before finding them and putting them on. He was only wearing a pair of boxer shorts, but he wasn't going to waste time putting on anything more for what was probably a false alarm. Ginny put a robe on over her dressing gown and followed him out into the hall.

Harry went down the stairs, peeking around the corner before entering the kitchen. He saw no burglar. Instead, he saw his seventeen-year-old son, Albus, crouched on the floor picking up the pieces of a broken vase.

"Al," Harry yawned. "What in the hell are you doing?"

"Albus?" Ginny said, squeezing past Harry and approaching her son. When she saw the broken vase, her mouth dropped open. "What happened?"

Albus just stared at his parents as if he wasn't sure what to say. They looked at him expectantly.

"I ran into the table and the vase just fell before I could catch it. I'm sorry, Mom, it was an accident. I know it's your favorite."

Ginny repaired the broken vase with a wave of her wand and returned it to the little table beside the door.

"Forget the damn vase," Harry said. "Why aren't you upstairs in bed? It's three o'clock in the morning."

Ginny looked as if a light bulb had just gone on in her head, and she gasped. "Were you trying to sneak out?"

Harry squinted at his son, and his eyes fell on Albus' shoes, the soles of which were covered in what appeared to be a fresh coating of mud.

"No," he said, angry now. "He's sneaking back in."

Albus bit his lip, looking nervous.

"Well?" Harry said expectantly, looking his son in the eye.

Albus turned his gaze to the ground.

"You know what, guys?" Ginny said, deciding to step in before the situation and voices were raised. She wanted to avoid waking up the whole house. "Let's just all go up to bed, get some rest, and then sit down tomorrow and talk about this after we've all cooled down a bit."

She glanced at her husband, who was fuming. He looked as if he would explode at any moment.

"Harry," she said quietly. "Nothing is going to change in the next few hours."

Harry closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "Go to bed, Al."

Albus looked at his mother, sending a silent 'thank you' her way before kicking off his muddy shoes and darting upstairs. Harry and Ginny heard his bedroom door close a moment later. Ginny hugged Harry tentatively from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her cheek against his shoulder. He sighed heavily and turned to face her, placing his hands on her slim waist.

"I love you," she whispered, looking up into his face and gently caressing the stubble on his jaw.

"I love you too," he said quietly, sounding exhausted. "Let's go to bed too. I can't even process what just happened, but I already know it's bullshit."

Ginny laughed quietly and the pair made their way upstairs. Once inside their bedroom, Harry climbed back into bed, tossing his glasses on the bedside table, and Ginny locked their door. She removed her robe before crawling into bed beside Harry. She ran her fingers through his thick hair, caressed his warm chest, and then lightly tickled his abdominal muscles before allowing her hand to drift below his waist.

Harry's eyes snapped open when he felt her small hand slip beneath the waistband of his boxers.

"What are you doing?" he murmured, trying to find her eyes in the darkness.

Her lips were beside his ear, and she whispered, "You looked so stressed down there, Mr. Potter. I think you need to loosen up a bit."

Harry felt something stir in the pit of his stomach, and Ginny wrapped her hand around his penis, stroking gently.

"Ginny," Harry murmured. "God, I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered, kissing his neck. He felt her withdraw her hand from his underwear, and then she was on top of him.

In the moonlight streaming through the window, he watched her slip the thin straps of her nightgown off her shoulders, and the silky garment fell, exposing her breasts and bunching around her middle. She raised her arms and Harry lifted it off over her head.

"You're so beautiful," Harry told her, palming her breasts, rubbing her sensitive nipples with his thumbs before pinching slightly. He felt her squeeze him with her thighs and she rubbed her center against his now fully erect cock.

"Oh, Harry," she moaned quietly. "That feels incredible."

"You feel incredible," he countered, his voice low and gruff, as he leaned up to take one of the hard little buds into his mouth. He suckled gently yet firmly, earning him another moan from Ginny. He paid her other nipple the same attention and this time she knotted her fingers into his hair, drew his face close to hers, and kissed him deeply.

"I want you inside me," she whispered breathlessly when they came up for air.

Harry rolled them so that she was beneath him, and he pushed himself against her. Ginny reached between them impatiently and shoved his boxers down. He kicked them off the side of the bed before dipping his head between her legs and pressing his tongue against her swollen clit.

Ginny gasped and squeezed her thighs together, trapping Harry's head where it was. He brought his hands to her knees and spread them gently so that he could run his tongue down her slit. She was dripping wet for him, and he eased one finger inside of her. She moaned breathlessly and he added another finger.

"Harry, please…" she whined.

"What do you want, my love?" he murmured, stroking her inner walls gently, kissing the insides of her thighs.

She didn't respond, so he closed his lips around her clit and sucked firmly. She gasped, then grabbed a pillow and put it over her face. Next time he sucked on her clit she cried out, and the sound was swallowed by the pillow.

"Just tell me what it is that you want, sweetheart," he murmured, taking his time, using his hands and his mouth to tease her. "You can have _anything_. All you've got to do is ask."

Ginny groaned, pulling the pillow away from her face.

"I want you to fuck me as hard and as fast as you possibly can," she said breathlessly.

Harry grabbed her and flipped her over roughly so that her face was buried in the pillows. She lifted her ass into the air, opening herself up for him, and he pushed into her, groaning when he felt her body hug his in the most delicious way possible.

"You feel so goddamn good," he mumbled, grasping her hips as he pumped in and out of her.

Ginny just pressed her face into the pillow. Her muffled cries were music to Harry's ears.

"I'm not going to last long," Harry admitted, slowing down a bit. "I'm sorry, it's just been a long time and you feel so incredible…"

"Don't stop, Harry," Ginny moaned, lifting her face out of the pillows so that he could understand her. "For the love of God, this feels wonderful."

"I know. I'm really trying, baby," Harry panted.

Ginny pressed her face back into the pillows, crying out again and fisting chunks of the sheets in her hands so tightly that Harry was sure she must be losing feeling in her fingers. Feeling spontaneous, Harry covered his thumb in his own saliva before easing it into Ginny's anus.

"Oh, God, Harry!" she screamed at full volume, lifting her face out of the pillows and arching her back. "Harder. Go harder!"

Harry obliged, pounding into his wife, wiggling the thumb that was in her ass and reaching around with the other hand to rub her clit furiously. She screamed once more and he felt her clench around him. Finally he gave into his own release, spilling into her. He eased his thumb out of her anus just as her body finished milking him.

Harry collapsed onto the bed beside his wife. Both were breathing heavily, and then Ginny looked at him with tired eyes.

"The thumb was a nice touch," she panted. "It had been a really long time since we'd done anything anal, so it was super sensitive."

"I'm glad you're pleased," Harry said, grinning, proud of himself. "We probably woke the kids up though…"

"I don't even care," Ginny admitted as she drifted off into sleep. "That was more than worth it."


End file.
